When Ironman met the Kaitou KID
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: Oneshot. Tony Stark met Kaitou KID and Conan Edogawa after watching a heist. written at 11:30pm.My 1st crossover


Stark sighed and sipped his drink, water (Pepper was watching his alcohol intake again). He peered over the edge at the crowd below. The museum acrossed the way had been targeted by an international thief and people had been gathering for hours. A glance at the aforementioned museum made Tony laugh. Inside the group of bumbling cops of his city were chasing the thief, kind of hard not to miss with his white suit, some were in dresses while others were covered in some sort of goo.

The gears of his Ironman suit whirred as he took another sip of his water watching the thief lead the policemen down the hallway, disappearing around the bend of the building. Soon after that a hang-glider flew out of an open window which police cars followed not soon after.

The cheers of the crowd made Tony smile and he glanced down again. When he looked back up the thief was just a few feet from him, standing on the railing without a care in the world. Tony blinked as the magician stared at him before breaking out into a large grin.

"Are you another person trying to capture me?" His accent was subtle but there and he didn't even try to move away as he spoke.

"Nah." Stark shrugged. In his ear, Jarves was suggesting a call to the police. "It's my day off. I'm just here for the show like everyone else."

"Oh~." The thief's grin widened and he bowed dramatically. "It is an honor to have you as one of my fans, Hero-sama."

"Do they always fall for that?" Stark nodded towards the disappearing speck of white. The thief smirked and lifted his arm up, letting his newly acquired jewel catch the light of the moon.

"Every time." The moonlight magician sighed. He began to toss the gem up and down almost recklessly, pulling out a few balls to juggle with.

"Not what you wanted?" Stark smirked when he caught the slight hesitation of the thief.

"Not as such Stark-san." He let the grin he'd been carrying drop, poofing the balls out of existence until he was just holding the jewel again. "In case you were wondering I prefer the name Kaitou KID."

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Mr. KID?" Tony asked almost confused at the nonchalance the thief played.

"I'm waiting for someone. I promised to meet him before I depart." KID stood up and straightened his suit.

"Who?" a sudden bang had the two turning toward the rooftop door. In the doorway was a panting child who looked about nine-years-old. The look in his eyes was almost murderous.

"KID!" the boy yelled angrily stalking forward, letting the door close behind him.

"Tantei-kun! I trust you are well." KID's grin had appeared again.

"You bastard!" 'Tantei-kun' stomped forward with purpose. He was fiddling with his watch and KID was backing away as if he was loading a weapon.

"Language!~" KID singsonged. He glanced at Tony in amusement. "Children these days wouldn't you agree?"

"I blame television." Ironman shrugged.

"…Who are you?" the boy tipped his head.

"Really, Tantei-kun." KID huffed. "Don't you read the newspaper? This man is famous! A hero!"

"…" the child sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just give me the jewel KID."

"Fine." KID pouted (actually pouted!) tossing the gem to the boy who caught it without looking. "If that's all I'm afraid I must depart. Tantei-kun. Stark-san."

With that KID flipped off of the building, freefalling for a moment before opening his glider and sailing away. Stark watched him leave, taking another drink of water.

"Stark-san?" the boy asked tentitivly.

"Yeah?" Ironman answered.

"As in Tony Stark? Like Ironman?" the boy leaned against the railing Tony was sitting on.

"Yup." Stark popped the 'p' childishly.

"… I hear that you've stopped making weapons."

"Ummmm hmmmm." Stark nodded.

"Thanks. A lot more lives are living now that those things are gone." Well that was certainly unchild-like.

"What's your name kid?" Tony peered at him, taking in the sharp eyes and stiff posture.

"Conan Edogawa, a detective." Jarves was already running searches quickly making connections between this boy and Shinichi Kudou, a missing high school detective.

"… Here kid." Stark handed Conan his business card, tapping it a couple times while he read it. "Call me if you ever need help with your Organizational problems."

Conan gapped at him in shock as he stood, letting his face mask fall.

"See ya." Tony saulted him before taking off, thinking of a warm bed and of running searches on KUdou Shinichi and Kaitou KID.

'**Cause I just got done watching the Avengers movie and because my obsession right now is Kaitou KID. **

**I have a feeling that Tony could offer a lot of help to the two boys. **

**No Kaishin which is surpriseing but it didn't really fit. *Shruggs***

**Good Night!**


End file.
